A Mistake
by diamondblossoms
Summary: A few years after his breakup with Krystal and during the Smash Bros Brawl Tournamnt Fox gets an unexpected visit from a friend. But the thing is, can he forget everything he now promised his new love, the princess, Peach? Please comment nicely.


A Mistake

A Princess Peach Toadstool and Fox McCloud Fanfic

Characters to Nintendo, I just made the pairing.

Princess Peach sat in her room preparing for a date with Fox McCloud. She and Fox had been together for almost a whole year now and she seemed ready to commit to eternity. As she dabbed a bit more mascara onto her eyelashes she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful, and that was no lie at all. Her dress had been given some slight alterations.

The dress now had sparkling sheer sleeves as well as a sheer layer over the skirt, the designs had been redone to show hearts and blossoms. They were still golden but now there were pearls sown into certain areas as well as a lot of lace. The panniers now had lace stitched to the ends and the boring lace at the bottom of the skirt had been replaced with a highly heart-detailed lace. The sapphire on her chest remained but now the design surrounding it had been changed to show hearts and there were some pearls stitched there as well. She looked at herself once more and twirled. "I hope this is good enough." She said while walking to the mirror once more. "I think it should be." So Peach continued putting on her cosmetics and feeling nervous about tonight.

On the third floor Fox was also preparing for the date with Peach. His room was way more different than hers, it was messy. Not because of himself but because of his former- friend Falco Lombardi, who was not speaking to him at all. Fox wondered how he and Peach had managed to stay together so long, they had their differences but they didn't seem to interfere anymore. Fox had learned that he could be capable of love and that whatever happened in the past he should just let it be bygone. Peach was so much different than he thought, she was more than just beautiful; she was kind and caring and above all, understanding. She was more understanding of Ike and Marth's relationship than he was.

Fox just couldn't see past their gender but Peach reminded him that the heart does not see it only feels and that she and he were almost the same example. Fox stood up after lacing up his boots and gazed at himself in Falco's mirror. His clothes were a bit formal and a bit subtle. He wore a leather dinner jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans, on his feet his boots were polished to a bright, bright shine. It was too hot to wear boots but Fox owned no evening slippers and as his father had once said, he would make do with what he had. As he prepared to leave however, Toad, a faithful servant and the manager of the Smash Mansion came striding into his room.

"Hey, Toad," Fox said casually. For some reason, Toad was always in a bad mood.

"Hello, Fox McCloud." Toad said in his usual friendly, yet professional manner. He seemed surprisingly calm.

Fox decided to make conversation so he said "How's everything up front?"

Toad gave him an exhausted sigh "It's okay, but Wario's been sticking gum in the locks again."

Fox smirked, "Again?" he asked as Toad sat down on a chair.

Again," Toad sighed, "But I told him that he had better stop doing it or else I was gonna-"

"Or else you were gonna what, Toad?" Fox asked smiling.

Toad made a gesture to stimulate he was knocking the crap out of someone. "I was gonna beat him up all up and down this mansion."

"And what did he have to say to that?"

"He laughed and left. Toad looked at the ground and said loudly "I'm too weak."

Fox looked at him in puzzlement.

"Aw, come on now," said Fox placing a patronizing hand oh Toad's shoulder, "You're pretty strong."

"Strong,." Toad muttered. "But it's not enough; I want to be able to stand up for myself. You see how they treat me around here, even Ness and Lucas run all over me." He looked at the floor sadly "I'm a pushover."

"That's not true, Toad." Fox said while looking at the little manager of the mansion in sympathy. "You've got brains at least, I mean you don't need strength to win every battle."

"It sure would be helpful, though." Toad said.

Fox looked around the room for a minute before speaking again "You could become the most buffed-up Toad in the world, but if you could and you had to trade your intelligence for it, would you?"

Toad looked up at him "I guess not."

"Then, there you go." Fox said smiling.

"You're right." Said Toad walking to Fox's punching bag and giving it a good blast with his fist.

Fox walked up to him and smiled "I'll tell you what," Fox said while looking at Toad "I'll teach you how to fight, tomorrow we'll start, since that seems to me like it will help you."

"Oh, would you?" Toad asked while hopping up for joy.

"Sure," said Fox "Now, I hate to be a burden but I need to get ready for a date with Peach, and I daresay you need to get back into the office."

"Yeah, that's right." said Toad rushing out the door waving happily, "Thanks Fox!"

"Poor guy," Fox said while smiling and shaking his head, "He's always getting picked on, and maybe a few lessons will help."

He closed his door to finish preparing for the special night.

Downstairs Wario was being a nuisance; he was blowing raspberries in Toad's face while Toad was arranging travel for Diddy Kong. Finally when the arrangements were all done, Toad got another call, from Peach this time; she told him she wanted Fox to meet her in the gardens tonight. So he assured her he would let Fox know.

"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nyah!" Wario taunted.

"Please, stop." Toad asked as politely as he could, he was losing his patience.

"Nah!" Wario said while rubbing his behind on Toad's desk.

"Wario, please."

Wario let out a huge fart that nearly blew Toad out of his chair. "THAT'S IT!!!" Toad yelled and as Wario was laughing and Fox was coming into the office Toad game Wario a punch that knocked him out cold.

"Wow," Fox said, "Nice job, little guy."

"Oh, Fox you didn't see that! Please tell me you didn't see it."

"It's okay," Fox said while dragging Wario into the hallway and dumping hi in there.

"Oh, I don't know what happened." Toad said as he sprayed a huge amount of air freshener in the office.

Fox looked at him with his arms on his hips "I do, you nailed him! Don't be ashamed of that, you stood up for yourself! I'm so proud of you, buddy!"

Toad stood there with Fox and they admired Toad's handiwork. "Oh, Toad said, "Peach called she wants you to meet her in the gardens tonight."

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Yeah," said Toad.

"Okay," said Fox walking off, "Will do. Behave Toad!"

With that Fox walked off into the gardens in he back. The gardens were a beautiful place for dates, Link took Zelda there, Marth took Ike, and Peach was often taken there by Fox. It was almost a painting, like a place that could never exist.

There were three fountains that gently trickled water a d thennthere were statues of the differet smashers, only some had been completed while the others were still being generated. Fox walked along bushes full of multicolored roses and he found his favorite spot. A bench where a fountain of Toad spewed water out calmly and also in a cluster of red and pink rambling roses. But what he didn't expect was to see some one he hadn't seen in a ver, very lomg time.

"Hey, Fox." she said while rising from the bench. It was her, surely it was, Krystal.

"Uh, Krystal, this is quite a surprise." said Fox in shock.

Krystal was dressed a bit provocatively; she wore a tight-fitting deep purple dress with black stockings and black heels. He nails were painted aqua green and her usual jewelry accompanied it. But also to note, she wore a necklace Fox had given to her long ago.

"Is it?" she asked flirtatiously "I don't think so, you should've known I'd come back to you, I could never be without you too long."

"Oh, uh… actually I ain't single no more, Krystal." He said while backing away from her.

"What do you mean not single, who else could you be seeing?"

"Well," said Fox, "I am and have been seeing Princess Peach."

Krystal just looked at him. "No you haven't."

"Uh, yeah, I have, in fact we're supposed to-"

"Supposed to what?" she asked as she loomed in closer and then she kissed him on the lips.

Fox's arms moved of their own accord to her waist and then he felt her pushing onto him slowly, suddenly he heard the mansion doors close. It would be Peach what would she do is she saw her there? Suddenly he released Krystal who stood with her arms crossed.

"What?" she asked loudly "You don't like me?"

"No," said Fox mixing up his words, "I do, I mean I don't I mean-"

But his words were cut short by Peach appearing in the gardens, she had a huge smile on her face as she walked to their spot.

"Fox, there you a-" But her words were cut short by the sight of Fox and Krystal standing in the gardens alone.

Fox looked at Peach and she looked at him, tears welled up instantly in her sapphire blue eyes that, even in the moonlight, shone brightly. "I don't believe it…" Peach whispered.

"Peach," Fox said releasing Krystal and turning to her.

"I thought-" Peach stuttered "I thought you said- you said you'd never-" She was sad beyond words and her voice became choked with sobs "You said- you said you would never- leave- me…"

"It's not what it looks like." said Fox walking to her. "Peach," he said while reaching out for her hands clasped on her chest.

"No!!!" She screamed shoving him away from her "Get away from me!" she cried at her loudest tone.

Fox fell back on the ground momentarily stunned as Krystal watched with a bored expression.

"You lied to me!" Peach yelled while standing over him, she was huge from that view. "I can't believe it!"

"If you'd just let me explain-" Fox said before Peach cut him off.

"Nothing needs to be explained!" Peach screamed in his face while tears flew from her eyes and landed on his face. "The only thing-" She had to gasp for air, "They were right…" Peach said quietly, "They were all right."

Krystal folded her arms and looked at Peach

"I'm his girlfriend. You could never be!"

Peach took one look at Krystal and said "Good! You can have him! I never thought I deserved him anyway!" She twirled and rammed her hip into the vixen, who was sent soaring in a blast of broken hearts into one of the fountains on the other side. Krystal hit the ground with a huge WHUMP! and sat up to stare at Peach who towered over Fox.

"I- never-" she said to him quietly and with tears in her eyes she ran.

"He never liked you anyway!" Krystal shouted. She walked up to Fox and held out her hand "Forget her!" she said as Fox pulled himself up.

"Peach…" Fox said quietly.

In the forest that lie just a mere few miles away from the Smash Mansion Peach continued to run. All of Fox's words tumbled in her head bumping and colliding with one another and all falling to pieces. "It's over." she said as she ran even deeper into the forest. She was running so fast that her dress snagged on the ground and her heel stepped on it. Instantly Peach fell on her face in a forest clearing that had a small pond and a rock in it. Her crown flew off and landed a few inches away from her she continued to sob there on the ground. "All this time-!" she cried.

She lifted her head up and looked at her crown. Softly she reached out for it and touched it. "Oh, why?" she said.

"Well, what's your choice, Fox?" Krystal asked as Fox stood in the gardens looking in the direction Peach had run off into.

"Peach," said Fox looking into the gloom.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"I choose…" Fox faced her "I choose Peach."

"Why?" asked Krystal. "You just told me you still loved me, were you lying?"

"Krystal," Fox began "I haven't seen you in two years, then just as my life gets back on track you pop in suddenly. You should also remember that you are the one who left me. You said I was selfish and that I only thought of myself, which wasn't true. I feared for your safety, even Peach doesn't mind that I care too much for her. She always accepts my caution as a sign that I love her. But you, you took it the wrong way." He looked her square in the eyes "You took it all the wrong way."

Krystal was getting angry; clearly what she had tried to do had worn off. She crossed her arms and walked up to Fox, "So, that's how it's going to be?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Krystal, over time people change, I've changed, you've changed. You chose Panther, and I've chosen Peach."

"I don't like the fact that I've come out here apologizing for nothing!" she screeched at him.

"Apologizing?" Fox asked while taking a step back "You didn't even try to apologize."

Krystal's eyes went red with fury, "Of course I didn't! Why should I apologize, it's the other way around, you dumped me!"

"Wrong," said Fox, "I only discharged you from the team; I never said I didn't want to be with you."

"So then why can't we just start over?" Krystal asked.

"There's no point, Krystal." Fox said crossing his arms "You moved on, so I moved on."

"But I'm asking you to come back."

"I am in love with Peach, why don't you see that?" Fox explained.

"So," Krystal said while reaching behind her "That dumb blond-haired princess is your mate now?"

"She has been for almost eight months; don't tell me you never knew it."

"Krystal pulled her staff out from behind her and pointed it at him "I won't have it that way."

"You'll have to," said Fox holding out his hands "Now, calm down."

"I am calm!!!" she screeched at him. She looked at the staff and then at Fox "I am a mystic; I can make you do whatever I want!"

"Can you now?" Fox asked getting a slight smart mouth tone "Then why didn't you make me keep you on the team, you may be a mystic but your powers are limited."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

"Then let me show you!" Krystal yelled before twirling the staff and blasting a huge purple beam at Fox, who dodged out of the way.

Fox looked up from behind a fountain at the mess of the floor "Aw, man!" he said while rising to his feet "Toad's gonna kill me."

"You love Peach do you?" yelled Krystal as she shot another beam at him "You'll love me!"

"Is that what you think?" Fox asked while darting behind a statue of Marth and watching it get its head blown off. "Then you're wrong." He ducked behind the statue of Zelda after rolling away from Marth's.

"Damn, I don't have my Reflector or Blaster, what am I gonna do?" He looked out from behind Zelda's dress.

"You can't hide from me, Fox!" Krystal said while blasting Zelda to smithereens. Fox ran to Bowser's statue and hatched a plan. He would slowly advance to the back doors of the mansion. The statue nearest that was Kirby's. "His statue is so small, though." Fox said "I don't think I'll be able to hide behind it."

"Fox, I tried!" Krystal yelled while smashing Pikachu's statue to bits and then blowing up Luigi's, "But you never even made it work, you were so quiet and distant, how long how long has this affair with the princes really been going on now?"

"I just told you," Fox grumbled while jumping behind Link, "Were you not listening?"

"I heard that!" said Krystal while skillfully twirling the staff and smashing poor link to tiny pieces.

"Krystal," Fox yelled while running behind Mario's statue, "You'll completely ruin this garden and Toad will kill me!"

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Krystal asked while aiming the staff and murdering Mario on the spot.

"You should," said Fox as he jumped from behind Luigi's statue and crawled behind Yoshi's.

"Well," Krystal smirked while blasting Yoshi away, "I don't."

Fox had narrowly avoided that last beam and was now hiding behind King Dee Dee Dee.

"Will you stop, please?"

"Oh," Krystal sneered, "So now we're begging?" She smashed Dee Dee Dee into smithereens and just as Fox was about to run for cover behind Wario she blasted him too. Fox looked around there were only two statues left, Kirby's and Peach's, him and the others weren't finished by the sculptors so he ran behind Peach's.

"Aw, man," he groaned, "why me?" He peered out from the princess's dress, Krystal was moving towards him, twirling the staff like you would a baton. "And now, witness your precious Princess Peach get blown to bits!' With that she smashed Peach's statue and her body flew everywhere, a piece that was part of her mouth landed next to Fox who had dove for Kirby but Kirby was also taken out so that left Fox nowhere to run. "Darn." He groaned.

Krystal walked towards him casually "And now," she said while aiming the staff at his heart, " You will love me!"

Fox closed his eyes waiting for the beam to hit him a loud familiar cry interrupted his wait and he opened his eyes to see Krystal flying sideways into the fountain pool. Peach looked at her in a fury "What are you doing?" she yelled to Krystal to which Krystal responded "Nothing."

"Peach," Fox said while sitting on the ground, "Be careful! She's a lot more powerful than you think."

"You think so?" Krystal asked as she emerged from the fountain in soaking clothing.

"I know, I know." Peach said while helping him up.

"Why did you come back?" Fox asked "I thought you were going to leave me."

"Oh, I heard the rest of the story from behind those bushes over there," She pointed to a bush that had blue rambling roses on it, "I'm sorry I didn't let you finish, I should have known better."

"So does this mean you're still my girlfriend?" Fox asked while dusting himself off.

"Of course it does." Peach said.

"AAAAUUUGHHH!!!!!" Screamed Krystal, "No! I won't have it that way! He loved me first!"

"And you left him." Peach replied while turning to face her.

"No!" Shouted Krystal aiming the staff at Fox who had run in front of Peach to protect her. "You don't know what he's really like!"

"Oh, yeah?" Peach asked, "Well maybe you should tell me and I'll decide for myself."

"He's selfish," Krystal raved, "He thinks of only himself!"

"That's not true." both Peach and Fox said.

"It is too! You let her join you on missions but when it was me, there was no chance!"

"What missions have we gone on together, Krystal?" Fox asked while looking at Krystal's staff carefully.

"Well… there was…umm…uh…" Krystal trailed off.

"Can't you even name one?" Fox asked while Peach looked quizzically at her.

"I know there's something!" Krystal yelled while shaking her staff at the two. After a while she shook her head but the raised it "If I can't have him, then nobody will!"

"Ha-Cha!!!" shouted Peach as she flew at an incredible speed and rammed her hip into Krystal amid a burst of hearts. Krystal landed a few feet away from her and then she arose.

"So," she sneered, "It's gonna be like that?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Then bring it!" she yelled as she shot a purple beam at the princess who pulled out her parasol and swatted it away. The beam flew through the forest and sliced through all of the trees.

"What do you call that?" Peach asked with her hands on her hips.

"Perfect Destruction." Krystal replied while shooting another beam at her, which, she dodged.

"Nice name." Peach said to her and as another beam hit the garden walls and obliterated a bush of red roses as she and Fox dove for the ground. A t that moment Kirby came into the gardens with a look of shock on his face. Now, as you may know Kirby cannot speak English at all so his translated version was

"What is going on out here?" he looked at Fox and Peach lying just a few feet from Krystal on the ground. "This don't look good to me."

"Kirby," Peach breathed, "Go on! We're okay."

"I doubt that." He said rolling his eyes and turning to Krystal. "Who are you, do I know you?"

"What is this pink blob in front of me?" Krystal asked while giving Kirby a mean look.

"There's no need to get personal." He said while looking at the staff, "What's that?" he asked.

Krystal smirked evilly, "Let me show you!" She skillfully twirled and aimed at the poor pink puffball but Fox jumped into action and snatched him off the ground before Kirby would be no more.

"That's unfair!' Peach shouted as Kirby and Fox appeared by her side. "He's just an innocent!"

"Well, he's being a bit nosy." Krystal said while aiming the beam at Kirby who was cowering in Fox's arms.

"You've changed so much, Krystal." Fox said while handing Kirby to Peach who then softly stroked his forehead and murmured that everything was alright. "You have, I mean where is the you I used to know?"

"She's still here, I'm still her." Krystal said.

"Nah, you're not her, not anymore. To be honest you've changed so much I barely recognize you." He said pointing at her.

"I've changed?" Krystal asked. "You are the one who changed, Fox."

"No, not that much, Krystal, I am still Fox."

She seemed to be lowering her staff and she gazed at him trying to bring herself to terms with what had really happened, plus she knew very well that she had left him for Panther and they did have a relationship, even for a while, was it only because now that Panther was good and gone that she wanted to be with Fox? She did not know.

"Look, Krystal," Fox said while approaching her slowly, "If there was never any relation between me and Peach, sure, I would be back with you."

Krystal looked at him with slanted and wary eyes. "But..?"

"But," Fox sighed, "We are together, it happened, she came to me and I went to her, we love each other from the bottom of our hearts, you know?"

"So, why can't we just start over, you could be mine and I could be yours, just like before."

"There's no point, people move on, you moved on, so I moved on. You left me for Panther, come on, Krystal, do you really think it's as easy as 1-2-3? It's not, Peach loves me and I love her, that's just the way it is, and it always will be."

Krystal lowered the staff and sighed, "Fine, if that's the way it must be," she turned to Peach and Kirby, "Go on, you two deserve each other."

Peach arose and walked up to her, "There will be others Krystal."

"But no one can be Fox; I did love him at one point."

I know," Peach said while releasing Kirby from her arms so he could go inside the Mansion and leave them to talk, "But, it's like Fox said himself, he's moved on. I understand you want him back, but I need you to know that our love, well, it's real, it's happened and no one will stop it."

"But, I…" Krystal stammered.

"I never meant to take him from you," Peach said quietly.

Tears flew from Krystal's eyes as she ran, dropping her staff there on the ground and disappearing from view.

Peach and Fox both looked at one another and then in the direction Fox's ex-girlfriend had run off into. Peach walked up to Fox, who picked up the staff.

"I know, she hasn't been exactly the best of a friend," Peach said while gesturing in the direction, "But we need to go after her, it's not safe in that place even for you."

Fox looked at her and nodded "You're right."

So, the two headed swiftly into the forest as fast as they could.

Deeper into the forest, Krystal ran with thoughts of her failed romance with Fox. He had discharged her form the team for her own safety, she took it too personal, she banded with Star Wolf and found Panther whom she had only used for her own personal gain. Then, came the moment where she had gone back to Star Fox, decided it was too much for her, and returned to Star Wolf despite Fox's pleas to stay. Now, he had found the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and he had become involved with her instead, and they did seem happy.

But yet, a part of her wanted to steal Fox back from Peach, to get back what was rightfully hers. There was feeling clouding her head and it wasn't compassion or understanding, it was rage, jealousy, hatred.

"Krystal!" Peach and Fox yelled as the wind suddenly kicked up and began to howl in their ears. The once clear sky now had become suddenly clouded with towering mammatus clouds that drenched them in a pouring rain so cold they felt as if they were running through ice.

"Where did all this come from?!" Fox asked as the huge bolts of thunder dropped from the sky in rapid succession.

Peach ducked to avoid a falling tree limb "It's Krystal, I think."

The wind tore bushes straight out of the ground and sent them flying at super fast speeds. Bove them the weather seemed to worsen.

At the edge of the forest, where a sheer cliff drops into a sea known as the Omnibus Ocean, Krystal stood with her face to the rough huge, rolling waves of the sea. It was just not fair! She wanted Fox back, she wanted him to be with her, but it was impossible, she saw how he rushed in front of Peach to shield her from harm, she saw the passion the two shared, she saw how they defended one another. She looked at the waves below and sighed. She let herself fall but not before Fox and Peach burst through the trees to grab her and prevent her from doing the deed.

"Stop, Fox!" Krystal yelled while scratching Fox's face causing him to release her.

"Krystal, don't!" yelled Peach running to her but Krystal pushed her away and she landed next to Fox.

Krystal stood in front of them and then she whispered something "This is what you wanted and then she leapt off the cliff into the pounding waves below.

"Krystal!" Fox and Peach yelled while gazing over the ledge. Why, they both wondered, there would be others and she had a chance with someone else.

"She's gone." Peach said.

They both stood up and looked down in the direction of Krystal's suicide. As if by design the sky began to clear, the waves calmed and the wind died down. As the scenery came back into focus it became midnight, with a huge crescent moon glittering overhead. The stars came into view and the sky formed a halo. Peach looked at Fox and he held her tightly in his arms.

"There was no stopping her anyway," Fox said a bit sullenly.

"You're right," Peach sighed, "Well, I suppose we'll just have to tell everyone what happened."

So peach began to walk back into the forest "Aren't you coming, Fox?" she asked.

Fox looked at her "You go ahead; I'll be along any minute."

So with a nod Peach disappeared into the forest and Fox stood there alone.

"Krystal," he said to the sea, "I did love you and believe me, I tried to show that to you. You didn't understand, and that's not my fault. But I hope now, you know that the love me and peach have, it's for real. It can never be destroyed; I also hope you're in a happier place now."

He plucked a few flowers from the ground and tossed them into the sea.

"Goodbye, Friend…" he whispered.

As Fox left, the halo that was in the sky formed an unusual shape, it looked like and eye and the aqua-green glow to it along with a deep violet made it resemble Krystal's eye. But the thing about it was that it became angry, it glared at him as he headed toward the Smash Mansion. Then as the hour on the clocks struck twelve a voice could be heard.

"I'll be back." It whispered.

VIOLET

Wow, what a weird ending, huh? What does the voice mean? Is she really still alive? Who knows?

Well, believe it or not this fic was one of my most time consuming and one of the longest ones for me to finish but, yeah. Also as a note unless I start getting reviews, I will discontinue the STAR PEACH series, there's really no point in continuing if there's no readers. So as of Chapter Five's completion, the story will be on hold.

Sorry, I have other things I need to focus on, like school.

Oh, forgive the similar ending to my oneshot "Hopeless" this was written long before that.


End file.
